SOULMATE
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: "Bunga matahari selamanya hanya akan menatap pergerakan matahari. Saat matahari tidak ada, ia akan merunduk lesu. Bahkan tidak mau melirik bulan yang lebih cantik dari Matahari."/A Kihyun fanfiction. Chap 4 is up.. RnR Please..
1. The freak Namja

**Author** : Araelf Mizuchi Malter

 **Disclamer** : Kibum is belongs to Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun is belongs to Kibum (_)

 **Pair :** KiHyun always, pair yang lainnya nyusul nanti.

 **Rate** : T, saya masih belum berani bikin M, tapi mungkin nanti XD

 **Summary** : Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir yang aneh. Bagaikan menang merah yang menghubungkan keduanya dalam satu ikatan yang tanpa disadari oleh mereka. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." . "Kim Kibum." . "Kau tak tahu mereka siapa kyu?"

 **A/N** : anyyeong V(_) #digebukkin. Saya kembali dengan membawa ff aneh bin ajaib lagi XP niatnya sich pengen bikin oneshot tapi kayaknya kepanjangan, ya udah bikin multichap aja XD

 **Warning** : This is Kihyun, Yaoi, BoysLove, Shounen-Ai

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy Read~**

 **~SOULMATE~**

 **.**

"aishh.. !" Seorang namja berperawakan manis mengumpat ketika melihat arloji ditangannya. Kaki jenjangnya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua gedung universitas itu. Keadaan disekitar memang cukup sepi mengingat pelajaran telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kalian pasti berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya bukan? Yup, Telat. Namja manis kita yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini sedang berlari karena terlambat. Salahkan dirinya yang tidur larut malam karena asik bermain game hingga lupa waktu, dan sialnya lagi jam weaker dikamarnya ternyata mati sehingga disinilah dia sekarang. Berlari disepanjang koridor lantai satu.

Apa? Kalian bertanya kenapa eomma nya tidak membangunkannya? Hah, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati terjun dari Namsan Tower kalau eommanya mau melakukan itu. Namja cantik –tapi menyeramkan seperti iblis– yang berstatus eommanya itu tidak akan mau menghabiskan paginya hanya untuk membangunkan sang anak tercinta. Dia akan lebih senang menghabiskan paginya dengan menghias diri menggunakan berbagai macam alat make-up –yang Kyuhyun sendiri tak mau tahu apa namanya– kesayangannya dan melihat anaknya menderita karena terlambat. Benar-benar eomma yang baik, kan?

Kyuhyun terus memacu langkahnya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Dia tidak boleh terlambat –walau kenyataannya memang begitu- karena dosen yang mengajar hari ini adalah dosen paling killer di Universitas nya.

'walaupun eomma ku yang mirip iblis itu jauh lebih menyeramkan. Haha.' Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Karena terlalu sibuk berlari, Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, hingga saat berada dibelokkan tangga menuju lantai dua dia tidak melihat ada orang didepannya. Hingga akhirnya…

 _BRUK!_

Mereka bartabrakkan dan berakjir dengan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

'aish! Benar-benar pagi yang sial.' Batin Kyuhyun mangumpat sambil mengusap pantat sexy nya yang tadi dengan suksesnya mencium lantai. Ckck malangnya nasibmu Cho.

Sedangkan namja yang menjadi korban tabrakan maut itu hanya mendengus kemudian merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dilantai .

Kyuhyun masih merutuki nasib sialnya saat sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya, dengan sigap diterimanya uluran tangan itu dan setelahnya tubuhnya ditarik hingga bisa berdiri tegak.

"Terima ka…" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sekelam malam itu.

Seperti terhipnotis, Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menyelami samudera kelam dihadapannya. Tatapan itu terasa sangat menentramkan membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ekhem." Suara berat yg terdengar sangat seksi itu berhasil mengembalikan kyuhyun kedunia nyata. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya genggaman tangan mereka yang sejak tadi belum terlapas.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tak ada seorangpun yg mau membuka suara. Kyuhyun sadar orang yang ada dihadapannya ini cukup pendiam –lebih tepatnya tidak suka bicara– dilihat dari wajahnya yang tetap berekspresi datar.

"Hmm, terima kasih sudah menolongku dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan namja dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab ucapannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Namja aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SOULMATE~**

 **.**

Koridor di Kyunghee University mulai dipenuhi oleh ratusan mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang atau pun hanya sekedar duduk sambil membaca buku dibangku yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kampus disepanjang koridor itu sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

Diantara ratusan mahasiswa itu terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut ikal coklatnya tengah membawa tumpukkan buku yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan dikedua tangannya, tas sekolahnya masih tersampir dipunggung, mata sewarna lelehan caramel miliknya menatap tajam apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Tak dipedulikannya sapaan teman-teman kampusnya, bibir plum milik namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tak berhentinya mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar yang tak sehat untuk didengar.

Ini benar-benar hari yang paling sial dalam sejarah hidupnya, pikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika saja hari ini Kyuhyun bisa bangun lebih pagi pasti dia tidak akan mendengarkan ceramah gratis dari eomma iblisnya yang membuat telinganya panas, dia juga tidak harus olahraga pagi dengan berlari menuju kelas, tidak akan menabrak orang dan membuat bokong sexynya sakit dan membuatnya semakin terlambat masuk kelas hingga berakhir dengan dia diusir dan dihukum untuk membawa buku-buku sialan ini keperpustakaan juga harus membersihkan perpustakaan.

"Dosen sialan tidak punya peri kemahasiswaan, aku kan hanya terlambat 30 menit tapi malah dihukum. Eomma juga menyebalkan,kenapa aku harus punya eomma yang sifatnya seperti ratu iblis itu. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan namja aneh itu. Dan kenapa aku harus punya teman-teman penghianat, mereka enak-enaknya duduk tenang dikelas sedangkan aku harus bekerja rodi seperti ini. Aish, semuanya menyebalkan." Umpat Kyuhyun pelan disepanjang koridor yang dialaluinya.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju arah tangga dan dengan hati-hati menaiki anak tangga itu satu per satu. Perpustakaan dikampus ini berada dilantai empat, jadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada dilantai dua harus menaiki banyak anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati untuk sampai dilantai empat dengan selamat.

Setelah perjuangan yang sulit akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai dilantai empat, dengan segera diturunkannya buku-buku yang tadi bawanya. Merenggangkan tubuh dan kedua tangannya yang serasa mau patah. Setelah mengatur napas sebentar, Kyuhyunpun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah perpustakaan yang berada diujung koridor lantai empat.

Perpustakaan di jam segini memang masih cukup sepi, banyak mahasiswa yang masih belajar dikelasnya, yang ada di perpustakaan paling hanya mahasiswa yang sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar menumpang untuk tidur. Kyuhyun bersyukur sekali dengan keadaan itu, jadi dia bisa leluasa mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa harus diganggu oleh mahasiswa lainnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju jalannya saat melihat pintu perputakaan sudah didepan mata, buku yang sangat banyak membuat penglihatannya agak terhalangi dan membuatnya menabrak seseorang –lagi–.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan sambil masih mengusap bokongnya yang menjadi korban tabrakan lagi. Ternyata bukan nasibnya saja yang sial hari ini, bokongnya pun mengalami nasib sial juga rupanya.

Masih sambil meringis sakit, Kyuhyun yang melihat buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai pun mulai memungutnya. Kalau sampai dosen killer itu tau apa yang terjadi dengan buku-bukunya pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan selamat. Terlalu sibuk memungut buku yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu, Kyuhyun tak menyadari sepasang onyx kelam menatapnya sedari tadi sebelum akhirnya ikut membantu memungut buku –buku itu.

Puas karena tak ada lagi buku yang tergeletak dilantai, Kyuhyun pun berdiri kembali. Kening pemuda berambut ikal itu berkerut saat melihat tangan seputih persolen itu menjulurkan beberapa buku kepadanya.

Wajah manis itu mendongak dan seketika matanya melebar. Orang ini, pemuda yang dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang pernah ditabraknya tadi bahkan menjadi korban umpatannya. Si namja aneh.

Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah didepannya dengan lekat, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kalau diperhatikan namja ini sebenarnya sangat tampan dengan mata yang tajam, rambut hitam legamnya yang lurus –tidak ikal seperti rambut Kyuhyun–, wajah yang sempurna dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya itu membuatnya terlihat pintar dan semakin tampan.

'Apa? Tampan? Ya! Apa yang ku pikirkan. Ku rasa ada yang salah denganku.' Batinnya menyangkal tapi matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari wajah itu.

Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan terpana sebelum tangan putih itu kembali terulur kearahnya dan membuyarkan lamunannya tentang pria dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk karna ketahuan memandang pria itu untuk kedua kalinya, tangannya terulur untuk menyambut buku yang diberikan padanya.

"Hmm, Terima kasih… dan maaf karena menabrakmu lagi." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. 'ini memalukan.' Batinnya.

Hanya gumaman singkat yang dikeluarkan namja itu untuk membalas perkataan kyuhyun, setelahnya dia pun pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi ditinggalkan pun hanya mendengus pasrah dan mulai masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Sudah kebal mungkin dengan sikap namja aneh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SOULMATE~**

 **.**

Tugas Kyuhyun diperpustakaan sangat berat. Dia harus membersihkan seluruh area perpustakaan hingga bersih, menyusun kursi-kursi kembali ketempatnya, dan dia pun harus menyususun buku-buku yang baru tiba kemarin ke rak-rak tinggi yang ada diperpustakaan ini. Hell! Perpustakaan ini luasnya minta ampun dengan banyaknya rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, dan dia harus menyusun semuanya? Huh, ini namanya perbudakkan, cibirnya.

Tapi yang namanya hukuman tetap harus dijalani walaupun harus dengan ketidakrelaan, dan itu yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya tangannya saja yang bekerja tapi mulutnya pun ikut bekerja mengumpati apapun yang menurutnya pantas untuk diumpati.

"Hah~, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Kyuhyun lega sambil terduduk didekat rak buku. Dia baru saja selesai menyusun buku-buku didalam kardus ke rak-rak buku yang sesuai dengan jurusannya.

Masih sambil terduduk, tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak untuk menyusun kembali kardus-kardus yang ada didekatnya untuk ditumpuk dan kemudian akan dibuangnya. Tapi gerakkan tangannya terhenti pada kerdus terakhir, masih ada satu buku yang tertinggal ternyata.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu dan membaca judul yang ada di covernya. "Oh, buku kedokteran ternyata." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membersihkan celana dari debu yang menempel disana. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengitari rak-rak buku untuk mencari rak yang bertuliskan kedokteran diatasnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah setelah menemukan rak yang dicarinya.

Mata bening itu menatap rak dihadapannya, mencoba mencari ruang kosong diantara banyaknya buku. 'Ketemu.' Batinnya. Ada ruang kosong di bagian rak paling atas.

Kyuhyun mulai ragu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Pasalnya rak itu sangat tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun juga ingin menyelesaikan hukumannya agar dia bisa beristirahat. Setelah menimbang-nimbang agak sebentar, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menyelasaikan tugasnya sekarang juga daripada dia harus berlama-lama diperpustakaan ini.

"Cih, kenapa susah sekali? Rak ini terlalu tinggi untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel.

Dia tersentak saat sebuah tangan terjulur kearah tangannya dan mengambil buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Kyuhyun membatu saat merasakan ada yang menempel dipunggungnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dengan segera dan yang didapatinya adalah dada bidang yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah orang dihadapannya ini karena dia tidak berani bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Apalagi saat tubuh dihadapannya semakin menghimpitnya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dada bidang yang menyentu wajahnya itu serta wangi parfum yang tercium olehnya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai berada didekat pria ini, sangat hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman dan Kyuhyun juga sangat menyukai wangi parfumnya, sangat menenangkan. Kyuhyun bahkan rela jika harus seperti ini lebih lama dan dia sedikit kecewa saat tubuh itu menjauh.

Mendongak sedikit, sekarang Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas menatap orang yang sudah menolongnya. Namja ini lagi, pikirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu hari ini, Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu bertemu dengan namja yang disebutnya aneh ini. Ya, orang yang sudah dua kali Kyuhyun tabrak dan orang yang sudah menolongnya ini adalah orang yang sama. Si namja aneh.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namja itu sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Dia berlari-lari kecil kemudian berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Sambil tersenyum ramah Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak namja itu berkenalan.

"boleh ku tahu namamu?."

Hening diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat uluran tanyannya tidak juga ditanggapi. Namja didepannya ini hanya terus saja menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kim Kibum." Senyum manis milik Kyuhyun terkembang ketika namja bernama Kibum itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelah itu di berlalu pergi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kim Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun pun berhenti. Ada yang janggal, pikirnya. Tapi apa?

"Eh, namja itu kan baru saja pergi saat aku masuk ke perpustakaan ini tadi?."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SOULMATE~**

 **.**

Kelas siang hari ini sudah selesai, para mahasiswa sudah banyak yang keluar dari kelas dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang dari mereka yang masih beta dikelas itu. Salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya.

"Kyu. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke kantin?" Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut seorang namja mungil –dengan kadar keimutan berlebih – yang kini duduk dikursi didepan mejanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya." Nanti saja. Aku sedang malas bergerak, Wookie." Dan orang yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu hanya mampu menghela napas.

Kali ini pandangan Wookie –Kim Ryeowook– mengarah pada namja manis bergummy smile disampingnya yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Mereka saling pandang , seolah sedang berbicara lewat mata masing-masing. Lama mereka seperti itu sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling mengangguk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Namja bergummy smile itu bangkit berdiri kemudian kedua tangannya menarik keras tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas meja yang tentu saja membuahkan pekikkan kaget dari si korban.

"Ya! Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tak lihat apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja menyeretmu."

"Lepas. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau kekantin."

"Lalu kau mau kemana. Ke neraka lalu bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu disana?"

"YA! Monyet hutan, apa maksudmu?."

Teriakan-teriakan keras mulai terdengar saling bersahutan didalam kelas yang tadinya sunyi itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mau mengalah ataupun mengaku kalah. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan ke dua temannya itu pun mulai meresa jengah.

Plakk! Plakk!

Dengan berbekal buku tebal yang ada ditangan, dipukulnya dengan keras kepla kedua namja yang sering membuat keribukan apabila bertemu itu.

Sedangkan kedua namja yang menjadi korban ke sadisan seorang Kim Ryeowook itu pun berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepala. Tatapan tajam mereka layangkan kearah Ryeowook yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan –sok- polos andalannya.

"Aissh! Kenapa kau memukulku."

"Karna kalian terlalu berisik. Sudahlah, sekarang berhenti bertengkar dan ikut aku ke kantin. Kalau tidak aku takkan segan-segan memukul wajah kalian dengan buku yang lebih tebal lagi."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan horror. Seimut apapun seorang Kim Ryeowook dia tetaplah seorang namja dan pukulannya tadi sangat menyakitkan. Bagi mereka yang sudah lama berteman dengan Ryeowook tahu betul bahwa namja imut itu tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Jadi daripada wajah mereka menjadi korban kesadisan Ryeowook lagi, lebih baik mereka menurut dan mulai mengikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan lebih dulu didepan mereka.

Sepertinya istilah 'Don't jugde the book by their cover" itu memang benar. Ryeowook buktinya. Walaupun punya wajah yang imut tapi ternyata dia juga memiliki jiwa yang sadis.

Huft, mengerikan.

 **.**

 **~SOULMATE~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang terduduk dimeja yang ada disudut kantin. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang telur rebus guna mengompres kepala mereka yang benjol akibat ulah Ryeowook. Sesekali ringisan sakit terdengar dari hanya berdua saja dimeja kantin karena Ryeowook sedang mengambil pesanan mereka bertiga.

Suasana kantin hari ini memang cukup ramai seperti hari biasanya karena ini adalah salah satu tempat yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dari berbagai macam materi pembelajaran dan juga tempat untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika hampir seluruh penghuni kampus berada disini. Beruntung tadi Eunhyuk menemukan tempat yang kosong.

Ryeowook terlihat berjalan menghampiri meja dimana ke dua temannya berada dengan nampan yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman dikedua tangannya. Dengan hati-hati diturunkannya kedua nampan itu keatasa meja didepan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, kemudian dia pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Hah, tempat ini memang tak pernah sepi." Gumamnya yang tidak ditanggapi oleh dua makhluk beda alam didekatnya yang telah mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Sebal karna diacuhkan, Ryeowook pun mulai menyantap makan siangnya juga.

Baru saja beberapa menit mereka menyantap makan siang, kantin yang biasanya rebut itu sekarang tampak hening. Semua pasang mata –kecuali KyuHyukWook- memandang dengan mata berbinar penuh pemujaan kearah pintu kantin dimana tiga orang namja tampan sedang berjalan memasuki kantin. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara ketika ketiga namja itu lewat. Sebegitu terpesonanya kah mereka?

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kantin, Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang kesudut-sudut kantin, mencoba mencari tahu penyebab keheningan ini. Dan dia menemukannya, didekat pintu kantin tepatnya tiga orang pria yang baru saja masuk dan mendudukkan diri dimeja didekat pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya kearah tiga namja itu, keningnya menyerngit. Sepertinya aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Kyu?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dengan isyarat matanya, Kyuhyun menunjuk tiga orang namja itu.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. "Oh, mereka ternyata." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Mereka?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau tak tahu mereka siapa kyu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, Kyu. Kau ini sepenarnya berasal dari zaman mana? Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali lagi dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun horror.

"Hyung, bisa kalian beritahu aku tentang mereka." Rupanya rasa penasaran Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Ck, makanya kau itu harusnya bisa lebih peduli dengan sekitarmu bukan hanya mempedulikan PSP-mu itu." Ejek Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu adalah sunbae kita." Terang Ryeowook. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bisa-tolong-jelaskan-hyung.

"Yang duduk disebelah kiri paling ujung adalah Kim Yesung. Sedangkan yang duduk disebalah kanan paling ujung namanya Lee Donghae dan yang terakhir namja yang pakai kacamata itu adalah Kim Kibum. Mereka sangat terkenal karena wajah mereka sangat tampan dan ditunjang dengan harta yang berlimpah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias atas penjelasan Ryeowook. "Ne, kau tahu Kyu. Menurutku yang paling tampan diantara mereka adalah Lee Donghae. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Tidak hanya punya wajah yang tampan tapi dia juga bisa menari dengan hebat. Itu KEREEN SEKALIIIII –hmpfft."

Dengan cepat Ryeowook membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangannya kemudian sedikit membungkuk sambil tesenyum meminta maaf. Suara teriakan Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu membuat semua penghuni kantin menatap kearah mereka, termasuk ketiga namja yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang mulai rebut itu, Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya, tapi karena keadaan kantin yang begitu ramai dia jadi tidak terlalu bisa memperhatikan wajah itu. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas karena namja itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Itu Kim Kibum yang tadi ditabraknya, pikirnya. Ternyata Kibum adalah seniornya.

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang hari ini Kyuhyun selalu saja bertemu dengan Kim Kibum?

 **..To Be Continue..**

Gimana? Ada yang suka? Hehehe XD

Entah kenapa tiba" aja ide ini masuk ke kepala saya pas lagi nyari" ff baru Kihyun pasokan otak XD. Eh, malah dapet ide nyasar dan akhilnya lahir(?) lah fanfic aneh ini. Mian kalo misalnya masih banyak typo yang ngegantung diatas XP

Sebenernya ada beberapa adegan Kihyun yang saya potong soalnya ntar alurnya jadi lambat, masa iya satu hari lama bgt. Yaah, walaupun saya masih ngerasa kalo alurnya masih tetep lambat XD

Okelah, ngga bakalan banyak bacot(?), saya akan duduk tenang disini sambil nunggu review dari Readerdeul.. kalo bagus bakalan saya lanjutin lagi.

So…

 **REVIEW JUSSEYO (_)V**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter~**


	2. Who is Kim KIbum?

Pekatnya langit malam sudah merajai pusat kota Seoul, sebuah kota metropolitan yang tidak akan pernah tidur. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dijalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit semakin memeriahkan suasana malam ini. Membuat malam yang identik dengan kegelapan kini dipenuhi oleh cahaya berwarna-warni.

Kibum berdiri menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari beranda kamarnya yang berada dilantai delapan sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada dipusat kota Seoul. Pandangan mata onyx kelamnya menatap kedepan, sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah berada ditangan kanannya, sedangkan ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi coretan tinta merah darah.

Otak jeniusnya kini tengah mencoba memikirkan sesuatu –entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Hanya dia yang tahu. Sesekali dihisapnya cairan yang berada digelasnya, berharap agar itu dapat membantunya berpikir dengan lebih baik.

Menghela napas pelan.

Dipandanginya sekali lagi kertas yang sedari tadi terabaikan olehnya, kertas yang sore tadi ditemukannya tergeletak didepan pintu apartemen dan kertas ini pula yang menjadi penyebab kefrustasiannya.

Meski hanya sepenggal kalimat singkat, tapi Kibum jelas tahu apa artinya dan siapa yang mengirimkan ini padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

.

.

 **Disclamer** : They are belong to GOD and their family.

This story is mine..

 **Pair** : Kihyun slight Haehyuk and others..

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : This is Kihyun's fanfic, Yaoi, BoysLove, Shounen-Ai, Typos beredar dimana-mana.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy Read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

 **by**

 **~Araelf Mizuchi Malter~**

Kyunghee University di pagi hari ini masih terlihat sepi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.37 pagi . Bahkan matahari pun masih terlihat malu-malu untuk menampakkan sinar indahnya. Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa dan dosen yang nampak berkeliaran dikoridor salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul ini. Semua orang pasti akan memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar sambil meninkmati indahnya alam mimpi dibawah selimut yang hangat. Ini adalah Weekend, saat yang paling di paling tepat untuk bersantai dari rutinitas sehari-hari jadi wajar bila tak ada satupun orang di kampus hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada seorang namja tampan dengan wajah childisnya yang mempesona. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu terus berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor kosong –yang biasanya dilalui oleh ribuan mahasiswa- seorang diri tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Rambut dark brown nya bergoyang pelan ketika si empunya melangkahkan kaki, kedua mata childis itu menatap lurus kearah jalan didepannyaa, sepasang headset terpasang ke kedua sisi telinganya sedangkan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya melantunkan bait lagu dari music yang didengarnya, kedua tangannya pun dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Benar-benar penampilan yang terlihat –so cool.

Kalau saja koridor yang sedang dilaluinya saat ini tidak kosong, maka bisa dipastikan akan langsung terdengar suara-suara teriakan histeris dari mahasiswi atau bahkan mahasiswa yang menyebutkan nama Lee Donghae dengan penuh kekaguman. Tapi untung saja ini adalah Weekend.

Tujuannya datang sepagi ini hanya satu yaitu ruang latihan Club Dance. Donghae berencana untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan melatih beberapa gerakan dancenya hari ini juga. Karena jika dihari-hari biasanya pasti akan banyak fansnya yang masuk keruang dance untuk melihatnya menari dan itu akan sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang.

Donghae semakin mendekat kearah ruang club dance, beberapa langkah lagi maka dia akan sampai disana tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dilepasnya headset yang sedari tadi bertengger ditelinganya saat dia merasa mendengar suara music dan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai dari balik pintu ruang club dance.

Kernyitan mucul diwajah tampan Donghae.

"Siapa yang sedang menari sepagi ini" pikirnya. Donghae melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga adalah salah satu orang yang berencana untuk menari dipagi ini.

Dengan langkah perlahan layaknya pencuri yang tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mencuri, Donghae pun berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati kearah pintu bercat coklat itu. Dongahe tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Cukup hanya dengan membuka pintu dan mengatakan 'hallo, selamat pagi. Boleh aku ikut latihan disini?' maka semuanya akan selesai. Ck, mungkin karena rasa penasarannya lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah berada tepat didepan pintu ruang club dance, tangan kekarnya yang dipenuhi bisep itu memutar handle pintu dengan pelan –berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah membuat celah kecil yang akan digunakannya untuk melihat –kalau tidak ingin disebut mengintip keadaan didalam ruangan dance.

Mata hazelnya membulat –berbinar menatap sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seorang namja manis dengan rambut blonde yang kini sedang berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Sexy…!" Tanpa sadar Donghae bergumam pelan. Matanya masih tetap fokus menatap kedepan, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu nampak menikmati alunan music yang sedang diputar, memperhatikan bagaimana kaki jenjang dan jemari lentik milik namja manis bergerak mengikuti beat musik. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana rambut blonde serta wajah manis dan tubuh ramping itu dibasahi oleh keringat, membuatnya terlihat semakin 'oh.. so sexy'.

Dengan bakat penguntit professional, mata hazel milik Donghae tetap menatap sosok didepannya dari balik celah pintu.

Sedangkan namja yang menjadi objek penguntitan Donghae masih saja terus menari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Hingga namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang namja tampan kini sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

Eunhyuk menatap ke sekeliling ruang dance dengan tatapan was-was. Tadi dia seperti melihat bayangan hitam atau mungkin seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Entahlah, Eunhyuk juga kurang tahu dimana arah bayangan itu berasal karna tadi dia hanya melihatnya sekilas saat sedang asik menari.

Dimatikannya tipe recorder yang tengah yang sedari tadi berbunyi. "Siapa disana..?" Lama menunggu hingga tak ada satu pun yang menjawab panggilannya. Yang terdengar justru hanya suara gemanya diruang kosong itu. "Siapapun yang ada disana, ku mohon keluarlah. Ini tidak lucu." Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Kemudian, kaki jenjangnya mengarah kearah satu-satunya pintu disana. Dipegangnya ganggang pintu dengan hati-hati dan diputarnya dengan perlahan. Eunhyuk berdoa didalam hati semoga tak ada orang yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya atau bahkan mungkin saja ada hantu yang ingin mengganggunya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan. Aish, kalau begini jadinya lebih baik tadi dia menuruti perkataan eommanya untuk tidak datang ke kampus. Tapi sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa boleh buat.

Saat pintu didepannya terbuka, Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke berbagai arah. Mulai dari koridor yang masih sepi, langit-langit koridor dan yang terakhir pepohonan yang tumbuh diarea kampus ini. Kosong, tak ada siapapun disekitar ruang dance. Lalu siapa yang tadi kulihat, pikirnya. Atau jangan-jangan….

 _DEG!_

Bulu kuduk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba meremang, tubuh rampingnya bergetar pelan, suasana disekitarnya juga jadi terasa menyeramkan –membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman. Eunhyuk pernah mendengar desas-sesus yang beredar dari teman-temannya bahwa kampus tempatnya belajar ini adalah tempat yang angker, menyeramkan dan segala macam hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah menganggapnya serius dan sepertinya mulai hari ini dia akan mulai percaya dengan cerita itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Eunhyuk kembali masuk kedalam ruang dance untuk mengambil tas dan peralatan miliknya yang ada disana. Setelah semuanya beres, Eunhyuk kembali melangkah ke luar, menutup pintu dengan rapat-rapat dan sedikit kencang. Setelah itu Eunhyuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, meninggalkan ruang dance yang kosong dan seseorang yang kini tengah menyeringai melihat tingkah lakunya.

 **.**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya diatas trotoar dipingir jalanan kota Seoul bersama dengan ratusan pejalan kaki lainnya. Dengan menggunakan kaos baby blue dan celana jeans hitam membuatnya terlihat manis. Dikedua tangannya terdapat bungkusan plastic berwarna putih yang isinya tidak bisa dibilang ringan yang merupakan pesanan sang eomma yang memaksanya untuk berbelanja. Seharusnya eomma nya itu tau bahwa Weekend adalah saatnya untuk bersantai bukannya kerja rodi siang hari seperti ini.

Sambil terus berjalan, mulutnya juga tidak bisa berhenti mengomel dan mengumpat, seolah-olah mengumpat adalah hobynya –salah kan saja eommanya yang tak pernah berkata-kata yang baik.

Seharusnya sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada dikamarnya, mendengarkan music kesukanya dan kemudian berkencan dengan kekasih PSP kesayangannya sepanjang hari. Bukannya malah berada ditengah jalan membawa kantong plastik buluk ini.

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini kalau bukan eomma –iblisnya yang kejam, yang dengan teganya menyuruhnya ke supermarket untuh membeli barang-barang yang ada didaftar belanjaannya atau jika tidak dia akan membuang semua PSPnya.

Ck, eomma menyebalkan, pikirnya. Siwon hyung juga, bukannya mengantarkan dongsaeng tampannya –Kyuhyun selalu merasa dirinya sangat tampan- ini ke SuperMarket, dia malah lebih memilih berduaan dengan kertas-kertas membosankan yang ada diruang kerjanya. Appa juga sangat menyebalkan, tidak pernah sekalipun membelanya bahkan membantah eomma saja tidak sanggup. Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi kepala keluarga?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah taman yang ada disekitar tempat tinggalnya. Kemudian mendudukkan diri dibangku taman yang bercat putih itu setelah sebelumnya membeli es krim dari penjul es krim yang ada ditaman itu. Kantong-kantong plastic yang tadi dibawanya dia letakkan dibawah kaki, periblis kalau nanti eommanya akan marah-marah karena belanjaannya berlum juga sampai. Masih untung Kyuhyun mau melakukan ini, kalau tidak bisa saja dia sudah membuang plastik-plastik ini ketempat sampah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada ditaman itu sambil sesekali menjilat es krim nya. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dan kejar-kejaran bersama anak-anak laimnya, beberapa keluarga yang ada disana entah itu untuk piknik atau untuk mengajak anak-anaknya bermain, dan jangan lupakan beberapa pasangan kekasih yang terlihat sedang bermesraan disudut-sudut strategis taman ini.

Kyuhyun mendengus saat melihat kemesraan pasangan-pasangan itu, mereka membuatnya iri. Kalau saja dia juga punya kekasih pasti dia juga akan bisa bermesraan seperti itu, bukannya malah duduk sendirian disini seperti orang idiot.

Kyuhyun merutuki nasib hidupnya yang tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih –bahkan sampai umurnya 19 tahun sekarang. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak pernah mengajak gadis-gadis yang dianggapnya cantik untuk berkencan, dia sudah beberapa kali melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja jawaban yang didapatnya selalu saja sama. Mereka selalu saja mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pantas untuknya karena Kyuhyun itu terlalu manis, imut bahkan –ada yang mengatakannya cantik. Kalau terus seperti ini maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tak akan ada satu gadis pun yang mau menjadi kekasihya.

"Hell! Kurasa mereka harus memeriksakan mata kedokter. Aku ini tampan, sangat TAMPAN."

Jengah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah manapun –kecuali kearah pasangan-pasangan yang tidak tau tempat itu.

Kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah objek yang tertangkap retina matanya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya kini tengah terduduk dibawah pohon rindang yang ada ditaman. Kaki yang dibalut celana jeans berwarna hitam itu kini terlipat dengan sebuah buku berada dipangkuannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap buku itu dengan fokus.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi menunduk itu kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berada diatas kepalanya –membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah yang tadi tertutup itu dengan lebih jelas. Lengan kekarnya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan 'sesuatu' itu yang ternyata adalah dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon diatasnya.

"I-itu…" Pandangan permata sewarna caramel itu masih terpokus pada objek didepannya –tak dipedulikanya es krim coklat kesukannya yang kini sudah meleleh dan melumuri tangan putihnya.

Kyuhyun tau siapa itu –Kim Kibum. Orang yang beberapa hari lalu ditabraknya dan juga merupakan sunbae nya di kampus. Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun sudah banyak mendengar berita tentangnya, salah satunya tentang kesempurnaan seorang Kim Kibum. Bukan hanya karna memiliki wajah –dingin yang sangat tampan tapi juga harta yang berlimpah dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga mempunyai otak yang sangat jenius –tidak heran kalau dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama diantara mahasiswa seangkatannya- membuatnya masuk dalam urutan pertama 'Laki-laki yang paling diincar' di Kyunghee University.

Tapi karena wajahnya yang selalu datar dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat orang-orang tidak berani untuk mendekat, bahkan ada juga yang berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak punya hati.

Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik sikapnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi atau mungkin sengaja disembunyikannya dari semua orang. Sesuatu yang –entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Walaupun kibum selalu bersikap sewajarnya, tapi tetap saja saat melihat mata hitam itu Kyuhyun merasakan ada kilatan aneh disana. Itu membuatnya sangat penasaran hingga akhirnya membuatnya mecari tau segala hal tentang Kim Kibum. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya.

'Sebenarnya Kim Kibum itu siapa?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **a/n :** annyeong \\(_)

Gomawo buat yang kemaren udah nge-review. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu.

Maaf juga karna baru bisa update sekarang, sibuk soalnya XP

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran.. tenang aja ff ini bkalan dibuat se-anti mainstream mungkin XD buat yg nungguin Kihyun moment di chap depan mungkin bakalan ada.

SO….

Review jusseyo

 **~Araelf mizuchi Malter~**


	3. Puzzle

**DISCLAMER :** Semua chara dalam ff ini adalah miik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Kecuali Kyuhyun. **He is mine XD #** dihajarKibum

This sotry is Mine.

 **Pair :** Absolutely Kibum X Kyuhyun. And another couple.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, little bit Humor, Friendship, dll.

 **Words : 3300** -ish

 **Summary :** Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat serasi? Bagaikan potongan puzzle yang tidak sama akan tetapi saling berbagi sudut pandang dan apabila potongan-potongan itu disatukan maka justru akan terlihat serasi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari itu semua.

 **Warning :** Slash. Maybe OOC. AU. This is YAOI, Shounen-Ai, BoysLove. Typo yang –mungkin aja bertebaran dimana-mana..

 **~Don't Like Yaoi and Kihyun.**

 **Don't Read~**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

By

 **~Araelf Mizuchi Malter~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenaranya Kim Kibum itu siapa?"

Selalu saja pertanyaan itu yang terpikir olehnya saat memikirkan seniornya dikampus itu. Sosok namja tampan dengan segala kesempurnaannya, namun dibalik itu semua ada suatu kemisteriusan yang mengelilinginya. Kemisteriusan yang membentuk sebuah tembok imajiner yang membuat siapapun tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang ada dibaliknya. Dan Kyuhyun –pasti akan mencari tahu itu semua hingga semua terungkap.

'Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.' Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil saat memikirkan berbagai macam ide –yang disebutnya brilian yang akan dilakukannya untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Terlalu sibuk menyeringai dengan berbagai ide dikepalanya membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang menjadi objek pemikirannya itu kini juga sedang memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian kaki yang dibalut celana jeans itu mulai bergerak kearah bangku dimana Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk, dan berhenti tepat didepan namja ikal itu.

Merasa cahaya matahari yang tadi mengenai kulit putihnya sudah tidak ada lagi, Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua kelereng beda warna itu bertemu pandang. Onix beradu dengan caramel. Dua warna yang sangat kontras tapi sangat indah ketika dipandang.

Tatapan mata onyx yang terasa sangat dingin dan caramel yang terasa hangat.

Onyx yang terlihat sangat gelap itu kini menatap sang caramel yang sangat berkilau.

Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat serasi? Bagaikan potongan puzzle yang berbeda akan tetapi saling berbagi sudut pandang yang sama dan apabila potongan-potongan itu disatukan maka justru akan terlihat serasi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sang pemilik mata onix berdehem pelan –memecahkan keheningan yang terasa menentramkan dan juga membuat pemilik mata caramel yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu mengerjap pelan, mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya pada namja dihadapannya ini.

Cukup lama hening –tak satupun diantara mereka yang buka suara. Entah kenapa aura disekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

Kyuhyun masih –mencoba sabar menuggu orang didepannya ini untuk bicara. Tapi lama kelamaan ini membuatnya jengah apalagi saat namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan datar. Baru saja dia akan angkat bicara, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Kau…" jeda sesaat –cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun penasaran."Kau.. orang yang hobi menabrak orang itu kan?" diucapkan dengan intonasi yang datar dan wajah yang datar pula.

GUBRAKK!

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tadi berdiri mungkin bisa saja sekarang dia langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya ditanah yang dipijaknya.

Ada apa dengan namja dihadapannya ini? Dia yang lebih dulu menghampirinya –membuat rencana-rencaa brilian yang sedang dipikirkannya menjadi kacau, dan sekarang dengan seenak wajah datarnya itu dia mengatainya?

Hey! Insiden tabrakan kemarin-kemarin itu bukan karena hobi tapi memang karena Kyuhyun sedang sial saat itu. Memangnya dipikirnya enak apa saat bokong sexy nya ini berkali-kali mencium lantai?

'Huft! Sabar Kyuhyun, sabar. Ingat rencana-rencana brilianmu… Ck! Untung kau tampan, kalau tidak sudah ku cincang dan ku jadikan makanan Heebum kau. Dasar manusia es aneh' Batin Kyuhyun mendumel sambil membawa-bawa nama kucing kesayangan eommanya.

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya –tentu saja hanya pura-pura. "Ah, maafkan aku karena sudah sering menabrakmu sunbae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dengan wajah menyesal –yang lagi-lagi pura-pura, Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat namja dihadapannya. Wow! Sepertinya tuan muda Cho kita ini memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai seorang aktor.

"Perkenalkan namaku…"

"Cho Kyuhyun –. Kau sudah memberitahukannya padaku."

Aish, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri atau mungkin juga membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon terdekat. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan itu? Memalukan!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi kata-kata Kibum yang tadi berdiri didepannya kini sudah beralih menjadi duduk dibangku yang sama dengannya –tepat disampingnya. Kemudian hening…

Yang terdengar diantara mereka hanya dedaunan yang tertiup oleh angin. Suasana disekitar mereka semakin canggung, dengan Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan Kibum yang tetap duduk tenang dengan wajah yang tetap datar seperti biasanya –tidak terganggu dengan sekitarnya.

Kriukkk~

Tapi seperinya keheningan disekitar mereka tidak bertahan lama karena bunyi suara perut Kyuhyun yang cukup keras itu sukses membuat Kibum menoleh padanya dengan alis bertaut, juga sukses membuat Kyuhyun panik dan malu setengah mati –kali ini bukan pura-pura, bahkan sampai membuat rona merah menjalari kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Eung? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Sungguh." Kyuhyun merutuki nada bicaranya yang terdengar terbata-bata itu. Berdoa didalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak diketahui dan semoga perut sialan ini tidak berbunyi lagi.

KRIUKKK~~~

Tapi sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan karna kenyataannya cacing dalam perutnya ini tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dan malah membuat suara yang lebih keras.

'Arrggh… Ini memalukan. Kenapa aku selalu terlihat memalukan saat berada didekatnya? Huwaa! hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai orang yang tampan. Hikks~ aku sekarat.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil meringis meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sial jika dihadapan Kibum.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar?" Kibum melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ini masih jam 03.45 sore. Apa kau tidak memakan makan siangmu?" Tanya Kibum datar, tapi apabila didengar dengan lebih teliti ada SEDIKIT nada khawatir disuara datar yang diucapkanya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'Apa selama itu?' batinnya bingung. Pasalnya rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikeluar dari rumah dan berakhir ditaman ini. Waktu disekelilingnya berjalan dengan cepat hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa hari sudah menjelang sore.

Saat pergi ke Supermarket tadi Kyuhyun memang belum sempat makan siang atau bahkan juga belum sarapan sejak pagi. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari betapa laparnya dia. Pantas saja cacing didalam perutnya ini berbunyi –menuntut diberi makan.

"Kajja.."

Tangan putih dengan jemari lentik itu digenggam oleh sebuah tangan yang sama-sama berkulit putih –bedanya tangan yang menggenggam tangannya ini terasa lebih besar. Menenggelamkan tangan mungil itu dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya yang terpatri jelas di matanya.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Ayo kita makan."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun merespon, tapi tangan kekar itu sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Membungkam bibirnya yang akan melayangkan sebuah protes pada namja es ini ketika rasa hangat menjalar dari tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Meninggalkan belanjaan eommanya tergeletak ditanah dan es ikrim yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pun kini sudah dibuangnya entah kemana.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang ada ditaman itu masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau melepaskannya. Tidak Kibum dan tidak juga Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan itu terasa sangat pas, seolah-olah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menggenggam. Layaknya –lagi-lagi sebuah puzzle yang menemukan pasangannnya.

Mereka terus melangkah beriringan hingga langkah kaki Kibum berhenti saat berada didepan mobil sport berwarna birunya –yang otomatis membuat langkah Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya juga terhenti.

Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan perlahan, melangkah kearah pintu depan didekat kursi penumpang disamping kemudi. Kemudian membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk lewat tatapan matanya.

Mengabaikan rasa herannya dengan sikap Kibum yang menurutnya aneh, Kyuhyun pun mengayunkan tungkai kakinya kearah pintu mobil kemudian –mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman didalam sana.

Pintu mobil itu tertutup pelan setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata terimakasih nya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum berlari pelan kearah pintu kemudi, membuka pintunya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan memakai safety belt nya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum sampai akhirnya yang ditatap juga menatapnya balik. Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Kibum yang belum juga menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Yang dilakukannya justru hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"A-pa?" Siapa juga yang tidak akan gugup jika ditatap dengan intens oleh pemilik mata onix itu.

Kibum mendecakkan lidahnya sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya itu –Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun sedikit meringis.

Tapi kemudian mata caramel itu mebulat –panik saat Kibum mendekatkan tubuh kearahnya.

'Ya! Apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini? Apa dia akan macam-macam padaku? ANDWAEE, EOMMA~'

Dengan reflek Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada –mencoba melindungi dirinya walau dia tau itu mustahil karna sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"W-wae? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ya! Ja-jangan macam-macam padaku."

Omelan Kyuhyun tidak digubris oleh Kibum –malahan tubuh kekar itu semakin mendekat. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kalut dan panik.

"HUWAAA! EOMMA~~"

Kyuhyun berteriak tetap didepan muka Kibum sambil menutup matanya –tangan rampingnya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

KLIKK!

Eh? Bunyi apa itu, pikirnya. Tapi kelopak mata itu masih enggan untuk membuka –takut jika nanti saat mata itu terbuka maka hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga. Jadi Kyuhyun tetap memjamkan matanya erat sambil harap-harap cemas pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Hening….

Kernyitan mulai tampak didahi Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan perlahan mulai membuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang menatap datar kearahnya. Menyadari jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat membuat semburat merah muda mulai tampak menodai kulit pipi yang biasanya berwarna putih itu.

"Kau melupakan –" jeda sejenak. Kibum melirik kesamping Kyuhyun. " –sabuk pengamanmu."

Kyuhyun membeku ditempat duduknya –wajahnya semakin memerah.

Bukan– Kyuhyun bukan malu karna sikapnya yang sangat memalukan tadi. Tapi karena bibir tipis namja didepannya ini tadi tersenyum miring –menyeringai padanya sebelum kembali duduk tenang dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Walaupun hanya sebentar –tapi entah mengapa seringaian itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Seringaian itu bahkan lebih keren dari milik Kyuhyun –juga sukses membuatnya senam jantung.

'Aish, sial… Ada apa denganku dan –" Tangan putih itu terangkat. " –jantung ini?."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

 **.**

Suasana disebuah restoran bergaya Eropa terlihat cukup ramai sore ini. Para pelayan terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir untuk mencatat taupun mengantar pesanan para pengunjung yang kebanyakan datang dengan membawa pasangan ataupun keluarga mereka untuk menikmati santapan lezat yang ada di restoran ini.

Disudut restoran –didekat jendela dengan meja persegi dan kursi yang di khususkan untuk dua orang terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang duduk santai menikmati minuman masing-masing sambil mengobrol. Kibum dengan kopi hitamnya dan Kyuhyun –lagi-lagi dengan es krim coklatnya. Namja satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari yang namanya es krim.

Meja yang mereka duduki ini sama seperti meja-meja lainnya yang tampak ramai. Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah orang yang cerewet –asal kalian tau, jadi wajar bila dia yang paling banyak berbicara sedangkan Kibum hanya mendengarkan kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun awalnya sedikit kaget dengan sifat Kibum yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Sesekali dia akan menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun dan tak segan-segan mengoreksi apabila menurutnya yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu salah. Bahkan Kibum juga meminta Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya hyung.

Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun yang sedang menceritakan tentang game-game favoritnya sambil sesekali memakan es krimnya dan Kibum memperhatikan semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Bagaimana bibir itu tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, tangan putih yang sibuk menyendok es krim, bagaimana wajah itu terlihat menikamati es krim coklatnya dan terakhir bagaimana sudut bibir itu terkena es krim.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kibum. "Ne, hyung?"

Kibum menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri –mencoba memberi isyarat. "Ada es krim dibibirmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengusap area sekitar bibirnya tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. "Mana, hyung?"

"Disini."

Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat, tangan kanannya terangkat kearah wajah Kyuhyun –lebih tepatnya pada es krim yang menodai kulit putih itu. Mengusap es krim itu dengan lembut.

Yang Kibum tak tahu adalah –sentuhan sederhana itu mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun membeku ditempat dengan semburat merah yang tidak kentara diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport biru telihat berjalan memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah. Seorang namja manis terlihat keluar dari pintu depan penumpang. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa bertemu pandang dengan namja yang duduk didepan kemudi.

"Hmm Hyung, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku dan juga terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, sampai jump –"

PLAKK!

"OUCH"

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat sebuah majalah terlempar tepat mengenai kepalanya –membuat sang tersangka pelamparan menyeringai senang.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAkukan~." Suara teriakan yang awalnya sangat keras itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang melihat sesosok –iblis eh, eomma cantik-tapi-iblis-nya sedang berdiri didekat pintu sambil melipat tangan didepan dada –pose berbahaya yang menandakan akan datanganya bahaya.

Wajah cantik dengan mata tajam itu semakin menatap tajam sang anak yang kini mulai bergidik ketakuatan. Kaki rampingnya melangkah dengan elegan mendekati putra tersayangnya.

"Kyunie~"

O-ow. Alarm tanda berbahaya mulai berbunyi dikepala Kyuhyun. Suara sang eomma yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut itu justru lebih mematikan dari pada suara teriakannya.

"He he he. An-nyeong Eomma." Cengiran kikuk kini menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Chagi~." Dan dibalas dengan senyum lembut sang eomma yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin melarikan diri dari sana.

"Dari mana saja, hm?" masih dengan suara yang –dibuat lembut tapi kali ini ditambah dengan mata yang melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Da-dari restoran, eomma."

"Hmm begitu ya." Tangan ramping namja cantik itu kini berpindah mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun. "Belanjaan eomma mana?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku seketika. Aish dimana tadi dia menaruh belanjaannya? Ah. Mata caramel itu membulat sempurna saat mengingat bahwa dia meninggalkan belanjaannya dibangku taman tadi.

'Mati aku.'

"B-belanjaan?" sang eomma mengangguk kecil. "Belanjaannya tadi te-tertinggal ditaman, eom –"

"APA?" Wajah yang tadi terlihat lembut itu kini mulai mengeras. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus kepala Kyuhyun kini sudah beralih menggeplak kepalanya dengan keras.

"OUCH. Eomma a-appo." Kyuhyun meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban keganasan sang eomma.

"Rasakan. Eomma menyuruhmu untuk berbelanja, bukannya malah bermain ke taman. Kau tau sudah berapa lama eomma menunggumu, hah? Dasar anak nakal."

Tanpa mempedulikan ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tangan ramping itu justru berpindah kearah telinga Kyuhyun –menariknya dengan sangat keras.

"Mulai hari ini, tak ada lagi game. Semua PSP dan juga laptop mu Eomma sita. –Dan tak ada protes. " Lanjutnya saat melihat mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka untuk melayangkan protes.

"Tapi eomma –"

Eomma dan anak itu terus saja berdebat tanpa mempeduliakan Kibum yang kini sudah berada disebelah mobilnya –menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana interaksi unik yang terjadi antara keduanya.

"Maaf, permisi."

Suara baritone nya sukses menghentikan perang mulut antara Heechul –sang eomma dan Kyuhyun. dengan kompak mereka moleh kearah Kibum. Dua pasang mata yang identik itu sama-sama menatap Kibum. Bedanya, Kyuhyun mentap Kibum dengan kaget –karrna dia melupakan bahwa Kibum masih berada dirumahnya, sedangkan Heechul menatap Kibum dengan pandangan heran.

"Saya sunbae nya Kyuhyun di kampus, Bibi." Ucap Kibum yang seolah menjawab tanda tanya dibenak Heechul.

"Ah, sunbae nya Kyuhyun. kyunie, kenapa kau tidak bilang punya sunbae setampan ini" Nada suara Heechul kini berubah menjad lebih lembut –yang justru membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Kibum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum."

"Jangan panggil Bibi. Cukup panggil saja eomma seperti teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya."

Oke! Kyuhyun tau eomma nya itu memang aneh dari dulu, tapi sikapnya yang sekarang ini bahkan lebih aneh. Bagaimans bisa eommanya bersikap begitu manis kepada Kibum? kepada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk –bahkan padanya saja eommanya jarang bersikap semanis itu.

Atau jangan-jangan eomma nya yang cantik itu menyukai Kibum dan berniat menjadikannya kekasih, kemudian pergi meninggalkan apa China nya untuk bersama Kibum? ANDWAE…

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menarik Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Kami tadi sudah makan direstoran eomma."

Mata Heechul berbinar mendengar perkataan sang anak. "Berdua?."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah."

Perkataan yang diucapkan dengan nada senang itu membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, karena ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau Kibum menginap saja disini?"

"Ini masih jam delapan, eomma." Koreksi Kyuhyun. 'Apanya yang sudah malam.'

"Ck. Eomma bertanya pada Kibum, bukan padamu, Kyunie~." Heechul menatap galak sang anak –membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bagaimana?" Tatapan galak itu hilang tergantikan dengan tatapan lembut saat menatap Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain –masih dengan bibir yang terpout imut. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Rasanya tak enak juga kalau harus menolak permintaan nyonya rumah.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa menginap di kamar Kyuhyun." Heechul juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Benarkan Kyunie~."

"Hmm? Apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menatap Heechul dengan pandangan protes."Kenapa harus kamar ku, eomma?"

"Karena hanya kamarmu yang tersisia." Heechul menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Tapi kan masih ada kamar tamu, eomma."

"Kau tak mungkin menyuruh sunbae mu unruk tidur dikamar tamu kan? Saat Wookie dan Hyukkie menginap disini pun mereka juga tidur dikamarmu. Jadi apa salahnya?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Heechul pun mengajak Kibum untuk masuk kedalam rumah –meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengumpat pelan karena lagi-lagi kalah adu mulut dengan sang eomma.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Kyuhyun menatap ganas pada sang eomma yang kini sudah berada didekat pintu. Tak ada Kibum disana. Mungkin dia sudah masuk lebih dulu, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, menatap tajam sang eomma saat berada disampingnya.

"Eomma." Heechul menautkan alisnya saat mendengar suara anaknya terdengar serius.

"Eomma tidak mungkin menyukai Kibum kan? –Ouch."

"CK, bocah bodoh."

Heechul melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini mengusap kepalanya sendirian diluar setelah sebelumnya menggeplak keras kepala Kyuhyun –lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Xxx SOULMATE xxX**

 **.**

Kyuhyun baru saja mengganti sprei kasurnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya terbuka. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara –hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja tampan yang mengenakan piama tidur yang cukup kebesaran ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa.

Piama itu adalah milik Siwon hyung nya yang tadi Kyuhyun curi dari lemari dikamar hyung kesayangannya itu. Wajar kalau piama itu kebesaran dibadan Kibum karena ya memang badan Siwon hyung itu lebih besar dari Kibum. tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada harus memakai piamanya yang sudah pasti tidak akan muat dibadan Kibum.

"Jangan tertawa, Kyu." Kibum berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kepayahan karna celana piamanya yang besar. Dia sampai harus memeganginya agar tidak melorot.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan larangan itu, justru tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini malah terdengar sangat keras saat melihat cara berjalan Kibum yang menurutnya lucu.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar –tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karna terlalu sibuk tertawa. Berdecak pelan, Kibum pun melangkah kearah kasur King Size itu dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

Melihat Kibum yang sudah berbaring dikasurnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut berbaring disisi lainnya. Suara tawa tertahan masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

Kibum menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwana putih itu. "Kyu."

"Hmm." Gumamnya sambil menatap kearah Kibum. Dia menguap dengan mata yang mulai memerah karena mengantuk.

"Apa kau sering mengajak teman-temanmu menginap seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya pernah mengajak Hyukkie dan Wookie menginap. Hyung tau, aku bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain jika orang itu tidak bisa membuatku nyaman, dan sejauh ini hanya mereka yang bisa."

"Jadi, apa aku sudah bisa?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"maksudku adalah –apa aku sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman Kyu?"

Hening.

"Kyu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dengan sedikit penasaran Kibum pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun dan yang didapatinya justru Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup matanya –tertidur.

"Ck, anak ini."

Walaupun merasa kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin dia membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tidurnya terlihat sangat nyenyak. Dengan segera Kibum menarik selimut yang berada didekat kakinya dan kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Menatap sebentar wajah tidur Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti bayi, Kibum pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengarungi alam mimpi –setelah sebelumnya mengelus rambut ikal itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Jaljjayo, Kyu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** ANNYEONG YEOROBUN.

Ara disini XD #lambai2tangan

Maaf baru bisa update sekrang.. sebenernya sich pengennya kemarin tapi mendadak kuota abis XD

Sesuai janji kemarin saya datang dengan membawa Kihyun moment (_)

Eotthe? Udah so sweet belum? Udah kan? ;) wkwkwk

BTW, ada yang mau punya eomma kayak Heechul ngga? Kalau ada ayok sini daftar XP

Gomawo buat readerdeul yang udah nge-riview.

Maaf juga kalo chap yang kemaren agak pendek XD lagi buru-buru soalnya.

Tapi yang kali ini udah panjang kan ya? Awas aja kalo ada yang bilang ini masih pendek #asahgolok

Oke! Ngga banyak ngomong lagi.

So….

 **REVIEW JUSSEYO**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**


	4. SunFlower

Hah.

Hah.

Suara deru napas itu terdengar begitu berat. Langkah kakinya yang berpacu cepat memenuhi keheningan malam di gang gelap itu. Gaun selutut berwarna merahnya terayun oleh angin malam. Ekspresi ketakutan terlihat kentara diwajah cantik wanita itu. Kepala dengan rambut hitamnya sering kali melihat kebelakang seolah ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya dibelakang sana.

Langkah demi langkah terus dipacunya. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari gang gelap itu juga dari rasa takut yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Bias cahaya diujung sana membuahkan secercah harapan dihatinya. Tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat goresan dengan aspal keras dikaki telanjangnya, dia semakin memacu langkahnya. Karena semakin cepat dia berlari maka semakin cepat juga dia keluar dari ketakutan ini.

BUAGH!!

Namun saat tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan berhasil keluar, tubuh itu justru tersungkur ke tanah. Wanita cantik itu meringis kesakitan dengan mata terpejam, dan begitu dia membuka mata, yang pertama kali masuk ke penglihatannya adalah sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam berada tepat didepannya. Tatapan mata nya merangkak naik, terus naik hingga akhirnya mata itu membulat saat sepasang mata merah tajam bertatapan langsung dengan miliknya.

Tubuhnya membeku. Untuk sesaat perasaan takut kembali menghinggapinya. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dari sana tapi kakinya justru terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia merangkak mundur, menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari manik ruby yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang –dia tidak tau cara menjelaskannya. Tapi yang pasti ada kegelapan yang begitu pekat diantara iris semerah darah itu, dan itu semakin membuat perasaannya tak enak.

Wanita cantik itu menoleh kebelang dan hanya kegelapan lah yang menyambutnya, bahkan sinar rembulan diatas sana terlalu enggan untuk menerangi gang gelap itu. Dia menatap sosok bertudung dengan pakaian hitam didepannya, kemudian kembali menatap kegelapan dibelakang sana.

Dengan kaki yang masih terasa lemas dia bangkit berdiri, bahkan getaran dikakinya masih kentara sekali. Tekatnya sudah bulat, dia lebih memilih berlari dikegelapan itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan sosok mengerikan yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Namun baru beberapa langkah berlari, dia kembali dihadapkan pada sosok lain yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya. Terlalu cepat hingga dia tidak menyadarinya. Kakinya reflek bergerak mundur dengan perlahan dan matanya juga ikut bergerak liar menatap kesekeliling dengan tidak fokus.

Dia merasa seperti seekor rusa yang sedang dikepung oleh dua serigala kelapan. Tidak ada cara untuk bisa lari dari keduanya. Dia hanya bisa berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menolongnya.

Namun sepertinya itu hanya tinggal harapan ketika sosok didepannya ini bergerak cepat kearahnya untuk mencengkram lehernya. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuh tak berdaya itu begitu sesuatu menusuk lehernya dari belakang, seolah darahnya terhisap olehnya. Mulutnya sudah membuka namun tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Rasa sakit semakin bertambah karena jari dengan kuku-kuku panjang itu dengan begitu saja mengoyak dadanya, mencengkram tepat di jantungnya. Kemudian dengan mudahnya tangan itu menariknya keluar begitu saja dengan cepat, secepat nyawa wanita itu melayang.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu dibiarkan begitu saja merosot menghantam tanah. Terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan mata yang melotot menyiratkan rasa ketakutan dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa juga jangan lupakan besar menganga didadanya. Sedangkan jantung miliknya yang masih berdetak itu dimasukkan kedalam wadah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Sosok berkuku panjang itu beralih menatap pada sosok lainnya. Mata merah yang sewarna dengan nya itu kini menatap sekeliling mereka dengan awas.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi."

Selang beberapa menit setelah kedua sosok misterius itu berlalu, sosok lainnya muncul.

"Kita terlambat." Gumamnya pada dua sosok lain yang juga baru datang didekatnya. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap datar pada tubuh bernyawa yang tergeletak mengenaskan dibawahnya.

Sial.

 **Soulmate**

 **Romance, Fantasy**

 **A Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

"Hei. Kau sudah dengar berita tentang..."

Suara bisikan dari mulut ke mulut itu bagaikan dengungan lebah. Membicarakan hal yang sama, tentang penemuan mayat wanita di gang pagi ini. Tak seorang pun yang mau melewatkan berita-berita terkait masalah itu, hingga akhirnya muncul hipotesa-hipotesa yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, kesal karena suara berisik itu sangat mengganggu. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup telinga, berharap tidak mendengar apapun. Walaupun kenyataannya hanya sia-sia karena tetap saja suara-suara itu merangsek masuk ke telinganya.

"Ck! Tidak bisakah mereka diam."

"Sepertinya tidak." Ucap Eunhyuk cuek. Dia juga sama terganggunya tapi tidak separah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sudah membaca beritanya di internet." Ryeowook meletakkan nampan makanannya disamping Eunhyuk, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Benar-benar mengerikan. Ada dua tusukan dilehernya dan dadanya berlubang dengan darah yang –."

"YA! Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Aku datang kesini untuk makan siang bukan untuk mendengarkan tentang cerita tidak bermutu itu."

"Bilang saja kau takut, Kyu."

Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun berikan pada Eunhyuk. Monyet satu ini sedari tadi selalu saja menjawab kata-katanya dengan tampang cuek. Bibir pink nya sudah membuka siap melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak sehat jika didengar telinga. Namun sebelum satu kata pun terucap, bibir itu kembali tertutup rapat saat sebuah nampan diletakkan begitu saja disampingnya. Caramel bening Kyuhyun mendongak hingga akhirnya berpapasan dengan iris sekelam malam milik Kibum.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi karena nyatanya Kibum sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Yesung yang sesari tadi berdiri didekat Kibum ikut mendudukkan diri disisi lain Kyuhyun. Sedang Donghae, namja tampan bermata sendu itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk tanpa permisi. Bahkan dengan sengaja mendekat dirinya pada Eunhyuk hingga bahu keduanya saling menempel, membuat namja dengan gummy smile nya yang manis itu merona merah dan Donghae menyeringai senang melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Hening.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi tenang. Semua pasang mata kini mengarah pada enam namja yang beberapa hari ini menjadi cukup dekat. Masalah yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan pun seolah terlupakan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum untuk menatap pada sekitar. Seperti biasa, saat caramel nya menatap pada mereka, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tatapan iri, cemburu dan benci yang diarahkan padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. Siapa yang suka jika idola mereka dekat dengan orang lain? Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saat melihat ada Kibum dirumahnya pagi itu. Mereka memang bersikap biasa saja didepan Kibum, tapi begitu senior tampan mereka itu pergi barulah keduanya membondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti penjahat yang diintrogasi oleh polisi. Dan mereka baru bisa diam saat Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskannya, walaupun masih ada ekspresi tak percaya diwajah keduanya.

Tepukan di pahanya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Kibum terarah padanya. Sadarlah Kyuhyun bahwa Kibum lah yang melakukannya, bahkan tangan namja itu masih berada di pahanya. Dan sentuhan sederhana itu sudah mampu membuat jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak kencang.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka."

Bisikan lembut Kibum ditelinganya malah membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin menggila.

Hah. Ini tidak baik.

"Semua orang sibuk sekali bergosip." Gumam Donghae begitu telinganya mendengar beberapa mahasiswa kembali membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Begitulah mereka."

Donghae tersenyum senang karena Eunhyuk menanggapi gumammannya tadi. Suara itu terdengar begitu manis ditelinganya apalagi ditambah dengan gummy smile nya yang manis. Donghae merasa dia akan menderita diabetes sebentar lagi.

"Kyuhyun saja sudah seperti orang gila mendengar mereka selalu membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Ryeowook menimpali.

Kini semua pasang mata menatap pada si pemilik nama yang balik menatap melotot pada mereka. "Apa? Itu karena mereka terlalu berisik, aku jadi merasa terganggu."

Mereka mengangguk paham. Percuma jika melawan setan Cho yang satu ini.

"Jika melihat situasi sekarang ini, kurasa kalian harus lebih berhati-hati." Yesung berucap dengan pelan. Namja tampan dengan aura misterius itu seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri, mulutnya berbicara tetapi matanya menatap kosong kearah depan.

"Jangan hiraukan dia." Gurau Donghae yang melihat sifat aneh Yesung kembali muncul. Namun begitu mata tajam itu mengarah padanya, Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandang.

"Aku serius."

"Kurasa Yesung benar." Ucap Kibum menengahi. "Memangnya kalian tidak takut?"

"Katakan itu pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar ceritanya saja dia sudah ketakutan apalagi –OUCH!."

Belum selesai dia bicara, Eunhyuk sudah merasakan rasa sakit dikakinya, tepat ditulang keringnya. Tangan kirinya gerapan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia genggam untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit, sedang tangan lainnya sibuk mengusap bagian yang kena tendangan dengan bibir bawah yang digigit.

Setelah dirasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, Eunhyuk menatap si tersangka dengan ekspresi yang dibuat menyeramkan –yang jujur saja tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Tuding Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah super polosnya.

"Kapan aku melakukannya?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Jangan memasang wajah innocent seperti itu, aku tidak akan tertipu."

Masih dengan wajah polos yang sama. "Wajahku memang seperti ini, Hyuk. Memang apa yang salah dengan wajahku."

"Masalahnya wajahmu itu tidak cocok dengan kelakuanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk tajam. "Wajahmu boleh innocent tapi kelakuanmu insolent. Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau yang tadi menendangku."

Wajah polos Kyuhyun langsung berubah 180 begitu seringaian tersungging dibibirnya. Tangannya bersedekap. "Bagus kalau kau tau."

"Kau ini benar-benar."

Dan akhirnya pertengkaran tak tau malu dan tempat itu kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka saling membalas dengan tajam tidak mempedulikan berpuluh pasang mata yang kini menjadikan mereka objek tontonan, bahkan Kibum dan Donghae yang ingin meleraipun tidak dihiraukan.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan dua teman aneh mu itu?" Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook yang seolah tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran kedua temannya. Namja imut itu bahkan dengan santai meminum orange jus miliknya.

"Kurasa dua orang aneh sudah cukup." Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Yesung. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang aneh ketiga yang bergabung dengan pertengkaran aneh mereka."

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ryeowook. Dua orang aneh saja sudah cukup membuat telinganya sakit, bagaimana jika Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya ikut berteriak seperti mereka. Yesung tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menghentikan mereka." Ujar Yesung lagi saat teriakan keduanya semakin keras terdengar.

"Kurasa aku memang harus melakukannya." Ucap Ryeowook seraya tangannya mengambil sendok dinampannya. Seperti sudah terbiasa, tangan mungil itu bergerak cepat memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

 _Dugh! Dugh!_

"Berhentilah bertengkar."

Bagaikan mantra sihir, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka begitu saja. Keduanya terdiam tanpa berani bergerak, bahkan tiga namja tampan didekat mereka juga ikut terdiam menyaksikan kesadian seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Sakit." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan, takut jika dia berbicara terlalu keras Ryeowook akan memukulnya lagi. Usapan lembut ditangannya Eunhyuk rasakan dan wajahnya langsung memerah begitu sadar sedari tadi dia menggenggam tangan Donghae. Belum hilang rona merah diwajahnya, tangan Donghae kini sudah berpindah mengusap kepalanya dengan tak kalah lembut.

"Sakit?" Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku tanpa berani sedikitpun menatap pada Donghae, dia lebih memilih menatap pada makanan miliknya yang belum tersentuh. Namun kecupan lembut dipucuk kepalanya membuat Eunhyuk tersentak. Namja manis itu mendongak dan dia menyesal setelahnya karena wajah Donghae terasa begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, ditambah lagi dengan senyum manis yang namja tampan itu berikan padanya. Eunhyuk tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, tapi yang pasti terasa sangat panas.

"Ck! Menyebalkan." Kyuhyun bergumam kesal karena harus menyaksikan adegan lovey dovey didepannya ini secara langsung, salahkan posisinya yang berhadapan langsung dengan keduanya.

Mencoba tak peduli dengan rasa kesal dan sakit dikepalanya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memakan makanannya. Dia tidak ingin merengek sakit seperti Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun itu laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak merengek seperti perempuan.

Ini masih belum seberapa, Ryeowook dulu pernah memukulnya dengan kamus tebal dan Heechul Eomma nya juga sering melemparnya dengan majalah fashion. Dan Kyuhyun tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah kenapa Ryeowook harus memukulnya didepan Kibum? Didepan orang lain atau bahkan didepan umum pun boleh, asalkan tidak ada Kibum disana. Itu secara tidak langsung menghancurkan harga diri Kyuhyun didepan Hyung tampannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ditengah kegiatan menyuapnya saat tangan Kibum mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti yang tadi Donghae lakukan pada Eunhyuk. Tapi bedanya tidak ada kata yang terucap dan juga tidak ada kecupan lembut di kepala, yang ada hanya tatapan dari mata hitam Kibum yang menyorot hangat padanya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan pasokan udara di paru-parunya menghilang begitu saja.

Hingga saat senyum tipis tersungging dibibir Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

 **Araelf**

Caramel Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, diluar sana cukup sepi. Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui dia hanya mendapati pepohonan yang berjejer rapi dikanan dan kirinya . Kyuhyun tidak tau dimana mereka sekarang, bahkan dia tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul. Padahal niat awalnya Kibum bilang ingin mengantarnya pulang, tapi jelas-jelas ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Tidak mau menebak-nebak yang justru akan membuat pikiran buruknya muncul, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih bertanya pada Kibum. "Kita mau kemana Hyung?"

"Kesuatu tempat."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, itu jelas-jelas bukan jawaban yang Kyuhyun butuhkan.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Karena Kibum sudah bilang begitu Kyuhyun bisa apa selain menunggu. Percuma saja memaksa Kibum, namja tampan itu tidak akan mau memberitahunya jika memang tidak ingin.

Kyuhyun menguap. Suasana sepi dan tenang disekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk walaupun matahari diatas sana bersinar terang. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba membuka matanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan kantuk menenggelamkannya dalam lautan mimpi.

Kyuhyun tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, tapi yang dia tau hari kini sudah beranjak sore dilihat dari sang senja yang sudah menampakkan diri. Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping hanya untuk mendapati Kibum tidak ada dibalik kemudi, hanya dia yang ada didalam mobil itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun keluar dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hamparan hijau nan luas seperti padang rumput. Angin sore hari ikut berhembus menyapanya. Sepasang mata bulat itu mengedar berharap mememukan sosok Kibum disekitarnya tetapi nihil, lagi-lagi hanya ada dia disana.

Apa Kibum meninggalkannya sendiri disini?

Rasa panik melanda dan berbagai pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan dipikiran Kyuhyun tapi sebisa mungkin dia menampiknya. Kyuhyun melangkah cepat kedepan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hanya membiarkan saja kemana kakinya melangkah. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, mata caramel nya berbinar begitu terang dengan senyum penuh kekaguman, hilang sudah rasa khawatir nya begitu melihat pemandangan indah didepan sana. Hamparan bunga matahari ditengah luasnya padang rumput.

Kyuhyun mendekat, memperhatikan dari dekat betapa indah nya bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran itu.

 _SRAK!_

Suara dedaunan yang bergesekkan dengan sesuatu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan ketika dia menoleh, Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum berdiri ditengah hamparan bunga matahari itu.

Senyum lega muncul diwajahnya, ingin sekali rasanya berteriak agar Kibum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun saat melihat ekspresi Kibum, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Ekspresi diwajah tampan itu benar-benar asing, Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia bisa melihat berbagai macam rasa berkecamuk dalam mata kelam itu. Ada perasaan yang mendalam disana, tentang kerinduan, penyesalan dan kesedihan tetapi disaat bersamaan juga ada cinta yang begitu besar disana.

 ** _Deg!!_**

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang dadanya sendiri, dimana jantungnya kini berdetak keras. Tidak tau mengapa rasanya sangat menyesakkan hingga Kyuhyun harus mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun terus melakukan itu hingga rasa sesaknya berangsur menghilang. Tapi dia tidak beranjak dari posisinya, tetap berdiri disana memandang Kibum dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya iris beda warna itu bertemu.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyum manisnya dan melangkah dijalan setapak kecil diantara bunga-bunga itu untuk mendekat begitu Kibum melambai padanya.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kalau itu alasannya dia tidak akan marah, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa dia bisa marah pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu."

"Hm?"

"Tempat ini."

"Ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ini tempat yang indah. Aku tidak tau ada tempat seperti ini."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat kata-kata itu terucap. Dia menatap aneh pada Kibum. "Hyung suka bunga?"

"Hanya bunga matahari. Kenapa? Apakah itu aneh."

"Errr, tidak?"

"Tapi ekspresimu mengatakan iya."

Kibum terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu lucu saat menatapnya. Membuat Kibum jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang aku yang menanam ini semua?"

Dan Kibum mendapatkan ekspresi seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya dari Kyuhyun. Mata bulat itu semakin membulat dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh?? Hyung bercandakan?"

"Menurutmu?."

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun mengangguk mengatakan bahwa Kibum pasti sedang bercanda tapi melihat dari wajah Kibum yang serius Kyuhyun jadi ragu. Jika Kyuhyun bilang iya, ekspresi Kibum meragukan. Tapi jika Kyuhyun bilang tidak, ekspresi Kibum bahkan sangat meragukan. Wajah itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang yang suka menanam bunga.

"Aku bercanda. Seseorang yang menanam semua ini, aku hanya membantu merawatnya."

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega mendengar itu. Jujur saja dia tidak bisa membayangkan Kibum dengan sekop ditangannya sedang menanam bunga. Itu sangat aneh, lebih aneh daripada saat mendengar Eomma nya akan membuang semua alat make up nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh dikepalanya. Dia kembali menatap Kibum. "Siapa yang menanam ini semua, Hyung?"

"Seseorang yang kukenal."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun kembali melihat ekspresi asing itu diwajah Kibum, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya wajah itu kembali datar.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung menyukai bunga matahari."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Pertanyaan itu juga pernah ditanyakannya pada seseorang. Dan Kibum masih ingat dengan jelas jawabannya hingga sekarang.

 _"Karena bunga matahari adalah lambang dari kesetiaan."_ _Kibum memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu tersenyum begitu manis saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang justru sama sekali tak mengerti._

 _"Darimana kau tau itu?"_

 _Dia beralih menatap setangkai bunga matahari ditangannya, dan senyuman masih setia dibibir pink nya. "Bunga matahari selamanya hanya akan menatap pergerakan matahari. Saat matahari tidak ada, ia akan merunduk lesu. Bahkan tidak mau melirik bulan yang lebih cantik dari Matahari."_ _"_

 _Bunga matahari memang selalu melihat dan mengikuti kemanapun matahari pergi,_ _tapi pernahkah matahari melihatnya? Mungkin matahari menganggapnya tak lebih dari bunga-bunga lainnya. Sama, tidak ada bedanya. Karena itulah dia membiarkannya layu dimalam hari."_ _Kibum tidak mengerti defenisi kesetiaan itu apa. Dia juga tidak percaya akan ada seseorang yang akan tetap bertahan saat orang yang dipertahankan bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Lambat laun mereka akan menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan._

 _Sosok rupawan itu mendongak, mencoba menatap matahari diatas sana yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin. Karena itulah setelahnya dia kembali menatap bunga mataharinya. "Mungkin matahari memang egois karena tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada bunga matahari. Dia selalu datang dipagi hari hanya untuk menghilang dimalam hari, meninggalkannya layu dalam kedinginan malam. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena bunga matahari tau seberapa kali pun matahari meninggalkannya, dia akan tetap kembali padanya."_

 _Kibum mendengus. "Kenapa dia tidak lelah terus mengikuti dan melihat kemanapun matahari pergi. Kenapa dia tidak menyerah mengaguminya? Padahal dia tau matahari hanya bisa tetap berada jauh darinya. Seberapun dia ingin mendekat, dia takkan bisa. karena mereka hanya bisa ditakdirkan untuk saling melihat."_

 _"Mereka memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara karena jarak yang memisahkan. Tapi, mereka punya caranya sendiri untuk menyatakan rasa cinta mereka."_

 _"Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"Lewat tatapan yang mereka bagi."_

 _Lidah Kibum terasa kelu, matanya bahkan tak mampu beralih pandang dari mata yang menatap lurus padanya. Ada kehangatan dan ketulusan disana, yang mampu membuat Kibum tenggelam kedalamnya dan dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sana._

Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia yang begitu keukeuh membantah setiap perkataannya, tapi sekarang Kibum justru merasa dia seperti bunga matahari. Selalu setia menunggu hingga sang mentari kembali lagi kepadanya.

Dipetiknya setangkai bunga matahari untuk kemudian diberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Karena bunga matahari adalah lambang dari kesetiaan."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Kibum berikan sebagai jawaban. Dia berharap semoga Kyuhyun mengerti, karena tidak mungkin dia harus menjelaskannya seperti yang orang itu lakukan.

"Hyung menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang menanam ini semua."

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kibum menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu. Dia tidak siap untuk pertanyaan seperti ini, tapi yang pasti Kibum selalu punya jawabannya.

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Bahkan hingga sekarang." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap hamparan bunga matahari didepannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak menyakitkan. Kibum bilang mencintainya, bukan hanya sekedar suka. Kyuhyun tidak tau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ditolak bahkan sebelum perasaan itu terucap.

 **Araelf**

Ruangan itu begitu hening, suasana didalamnya pun terasa begitu mencengkam. Tiga orang namja duduk saling berhadapan namun tak ada satupun yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Kurasa mereka sudah mulai bergerak." Suara berat nan dalam itu memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Namja kedua menatapnya dengan bingung. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bertumpuk dikelapanya

Namja pertama tidak menjawab. Dia menghela napas pelan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk kesebuah ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan secarik kertas ditangan kanan.

"Aku menemukan ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Semua pasang mata kini menatap pada secarik kertas yang kini tergeletak diatas meja. Kertas itu bertuliskan kata 'Bersiaplah' dengan tinta merah darah. Hanya satu kata sederhana tapi mereka tau siapa yang mengirimkan ini dan apa maksudnya.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini?" Namja lainnya yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya buka suara. Mata tajamnya semakin terlihat tajam saat mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Didepan pintu apartementku."

"Jika mereka sampai seberani itu meletakkan ini disini dan juga melihat dari kejadian yang terjadi malam itu, kurasa mereka benar-benar serius." Tak ada yang meragukan pengamatan namja itu. Dia punya intuisi yang tajam, kedua namja yang lainnya pun sudah mengakui itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

 **TBC**

Err, Hi??

Udah tiga tahun fanfic ini dianggurin XP

Tiba-tiba aja dapet ide yang cocok sama ide awal cerita ini.

Semoga ngga mengecewakan XD


End file.
